Ben 10: Team Verse
by Sokka The Man
Summary: A different Ben Tennyson, from another universe, one that never knew Kevin as an enemy, instead a friend. Now, grown up and taking a trip around the Milky Way, Ben will do some crazy things! Warning Kevin x Rook pairing. Warning Eunice x Ben endgame pairing. Rated M for violence and suggestive content.


**Disclaimer: Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action**

**_This is a different universe Ben that is basically the same Ben 10 that you know and love. The only difference is that Kevin was adopted by Grandpa Max thanks to the Rooters making Grandpa Max lost his partner and his partner's child had no mother. Thus Kevin was Grandpa's kid and joined Ben and Gwen on their summer vaction where Ben discovered and gained the Omnitrix. Thus this Ben knows team work and isn't as big of a glory hog. He also has a few green bangs in his brunette hair. In this story, Gwen dates Cooper the tech genius. And our favorite gear heads Rook and Kevin are dating. Honestly, this is my favorite yaoi otp even if it isn't remotely canon. This story is also a Eunice x Ben 10 endgame. In my profile bio there is a link under 'aliens' that is a collection of my own creation aliens for Ben 10. _**

Ben was up and ready this morning wearing a green vest with a '10' on the right of his chest. Under his vest was a short sleeve white shirt with his omnitrix visible on his left wrist, it's black leather with white wires leading to the face of the omnitrix (original omnitrix, the best one of all). His brown cargo pants were smooth and a belt was worn with the omnitrix symbol as his belt buckle.

Ben walked out of his room with a green mechanical bag with a single diagonal strap. It was small and light weight as he saw Gwen standing in the living room. Smiling Ben said as he opened his arms to hug his cousin, "It's awesome you are seeing me off, Gwen."

Gwen seperated as she smiled at him, "Of course I would. So, the Gray Matter trick work like I suggested?"

Ben nodded as he said looking at the belt and bag, "Yup, you got awesome ideas. Turning into Gray Matter so that I could make a inter phasic belt and a pocket dimesion back back for all the things I'd need for my back packing around the galaxy for a year. And the inter phasic belt will transform into a utility belt as soon as I tap the belt buckle. Plus it has three other modes, including a laser sword mode allowing me to use some of my fencing skills. And it's a laser rapier, the gentlemen's sword."

Smilng Gwen said to him, "Good, so, make sure you don't lose your new partner."

Ben then pointed to Rook who was also in the room, "Hey, if I could deal with Rook while you were at college. I think I can handle Eunice."

Rook then said with minor offense, "Excuse me Ben, if anyone put up with anyone. It was I with you and your Earth confusing terms."

Kevin sitting on the lazy boy said to Ben, "Hey, lay off my boy friend."

Ben grinned as he said to Kevin, "I'm not playing Kevin."

Gwen then said to Ben worried, "Now, Ben, please tell me you aren't trotting around the galaxy because of her."

Ben shook his head, "No, sorry. I am doing this to see the rest of the galaxy. We've saved it like a billion times now."

Gwen corrected him, "8."

Ben then continued, "I just want to see some of what we've saved is all. Besides, Kai only liked Blitzwolfer and the fact I could turn into him. And I'll be with a familar face."

Gwen then replied to him, "Well, just make sure you and Eunice don't start anything that either you can't finish."

Ben said with a wave in his arm, "Relax, Eunice and I are just friends."

Kevin then said to Ben with toss of a hoop ring, "Hey, keep this on you in case you need a visit from one of us."

Ben caught the hand sized ring as he liked onto one of his belt loops. He asked Kevin, "What's with the jewelry?"

Blowing between his lips, "Pfft, it's a porter. A ring connected to another ring that can allow one person to go form one right to the other. Like a tunnel through space and not being able to go anywhere else."

Ben smiled as he then thanked Kevin, "Thanks dude."

The door opened as Max walked in, "Grandpa."

Ben went and hugged Max who hugged him back, "I go the tickets. You'll be meeting Eunice on the Plumber's moon station where you'll catch a space bus to the first leg of your trip."

Ben smiled as he then said to Max, "Thanks Grandpa."

Ben was about to get on the ship as he gave one final good bye to Gwen, "Good bye Dweeb."

Gwen said with a smile, "You to Doofus."

Kevin then pounded it with Ben as Ben then shook Rook's hand. He said his good byes and hugged his grandpa. He then got on the ship as the door closed behind him. Ben went down the aisle as he sat down by a Biosovortian and a Orishan. Ben said looked at the Biosovortian, "So, I'm Ben, and you are?"

Sighing the alien said to him in a echoing voice, "Do we really have to talk? This flight is only going to be 5 minutes long."

Ben rolled his eyes as he said looking at the male Orishan, "I'm Ben and-"

The Orishan replied to him, "Quiet back water filth."

Ben drew his brows together as he crossed his arms and sat back in the seat. As the ship took Ben decided to pull out his mp3 and listen to it. He heard nothing as he said with a growl, "Thats right. Lodestars are magnetic which destroys my mp3 player. Great."

The ship landed as the screen told people to disembark. Ben grabbed his bag as he began to get off. He walked down the stairs with the aliens that were getting off on the Lunar Plumber Station.

Ben heard a voice as he looked at to see Eunice, "Ben!"

Eunice had shoulder length blonde hair that was cut short on the side and looked like an upside down triangle between her shoulder blades. She wore a white and black tube top. The top had some fabric go up and around her neck like a choker. Her tight blue jeans with medium heel open feet shoes being red looked great on her. The final clothing feature she wore were a pair of black elbow long leather gloves without fingerlets, showing her fingers and green nails. Eunice's green eyes were filled with happiness as she looked at Ben. A smile graced her lips as she said to him waving at him, "Hey, Ben what's up?"

Ben shook Eunice's hand as he said to her with a kind smile, "Hey, Eunice, how's it going?"

Smiling Eunice replied to him, "It's not going bad. So, where are we going first?"

Eunice said with a giggle as she heard Ben's stomach growl, "Evidently, a lunch joint first."

Ben chuckled as the pair walked as he looked at her small purse. They arrived at a small burger joint known as Pakmar's Burgers. As Eunice was eating her fries she said with a smile, "These veggie burgers and fries are great."

Ben nodded as he bit into his burger, "Yup, it's a good thing after I destroyed Pakmar's first business that Gwen went and got him a new business in food. Now, he's the most successul Earth Cuisine in the 12 systems."

Eunice then nodded as she swallowed some food, "Mmm, yeah, I heard about that. Did you really Rath his shop fifthteen miles into the ground of under town?"

Ben quirked a brow, "Did you just use Rath as a verb?"

Eunice giggled as she said with a small smile, "Bet I could get Rath under control."

Ben let out a nerous laugh, "Yeah. So, where are going to next?"

Looking at the small book Eunice pulled from her purse, "The first place we are going to is Visiocren, Sightra. The captial city of Sightra and the planet of the Opticoids. I've heard that the sun set on the gem planes on the South Pole make the most beautiful sight."

A pair of female Pyronites were standing outside of Pakmar's. They wore silver shoulder pads on their left shoulder with a brown vest with gray shorts. They had small discs that projected a pamlet. They flames were cool with minor streams of smoke coming from their heads.

Ben then asked Eunice a question, "Hey, what are those Pyronites doing?"

Eunice saw what he was pointing to as she sighed, "Oh, them. They are probaly handing out pamplet discs about Planet Star Lord Levimus and his Luminus Legion. A war lord that has defeated all of Pyros's former enemies. He's supposedly going to free the Milky Way of it's true enemy. The Andromeda Galaxy, the yet to be invaders and their great plan to have us be lulled into a defensless Magnissom. It's all hot air is all."

Ben saw a Aerophibian walking up to the pair of Pyronites, "Uh, looks like a fight's going to break out."

Eunice said with a gasp, "Oh, no. It's a Aerophibian, two of their colonies were taken in the treaty that ended the war with Pyros and Aeropela. This could explode."

Ben then said to her as he stood up, "Don't worry, we got this?"

Eunice asked him, "We?"

Ben said as if everything was normal, "Yeah, me and Rooooo- Okay, new plan. You and me got this."

Eunice smiled as she nodded and walked with Ben. Ben then said to Eunice, "Alright, you use your powers to assimlate dna if you need it. test out my new belt."

Ben tapped the belt buckle as the omnitrix symbol turned into a diamond with Galvan numbers, which looked like a bunch of black dots. Ben turned it three times to the left as he pushed it in saying, "I hope this works."

The belt had a green energy come out as it enveloped him in a green aura with a band appearing on his right wrist. He then lifted up his right wrist as he made a fist. From the band came a pulse as a shuriken in the shape of the omnitrix symbol appeared in his hand. Ben grinned as he looked at it and said to Eunice beside him, "No sword, but it'll work."

The two went out of Pakmar's as they went up to the scene. The Aerophibian bellowed in an alien language rage as it's eyes lit up. The pair of Pyronites turned on their flames as one make a fire shield with flame whip. The other reached for her side arm pulling out a Pyronite Bi Blaster a blaster with a pair of barrels at the end of a 'Y' shaped gun head.

Ben then said as he walked up aiming the shuriken at the Pyronites, "Hold it a second, I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my partner Eunice. Now, play make believe and pretend that you didn't see each other."

Eunice touched the Aerophibian having her eyes glow green. She said to the Aerophibian, "I suggest you do what he says."

The Pyronite with the shield and whip made of flame said, "Back off Wing Brain."

The Aerophibian growled as he shot his eye beams and his tail shot Eunice. Eunice moved to dodge succeeding she rolled as she recovered to her knees. Ben three his shuriken at the Pyronite with the Bi Blaster. The blaster fell out of her hand as the other blocked the nero blasts.

Ben then saw the Aerophibian heading at him as he was hit with it's arm. The alien took to flight as it flew in the low flying space station. Ben hit he ground as his belt turned off and his arm hit he ground. The omnitrix's face popped up as it rotated and a green light came out. The light scanned a new alien as the omnitrix said, "Alien playlist unavailable. Scanning alien lifeform for replacement."

Ben looked at the light's direction. He saw a 8 and a half foot tall alien with eight arms. It had two on it's back and six on it's front. It had two eye stalks on a mouth full of sharp teeth. It's two legs made most of it's height and the last set of arms were in the back leaving six in the front. It's body was an exoskeleton reminding Ben of a Walking Stick bug. The omnitrix then stopped spinning as it showed the image of the alien, "Manosect dna aquired. Ready for Manosect transformation available."

Ben then said as the face was still standing, "Guess I'll try him."

He slammed down the Omnitrix face as he had a flash of green light surround him. The next thing he knew he was a 7 foot tall Manosect with gray exoskeleton with black strips. He had a green shirt with the omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Ben looked at himself as he moved his hands. They all began to move in different directions as if of their own volition. Ben then said as his eye stalks looked at two different sides, "What's up with this guy's hands? It's as if they have their own minds."

Eunice replied to him with a small smile, "Manosects have eight arms each with their own shoulder brain that carry out complicated functions."

Ben then said looking at the Pyronite with a fire shield, "Well, I guess Handsy is going to take care of you!"

Two of his hands moved in as they attacked the Pyronite. The Aerophibian flew in as Ben turned his head 180 degrees. He moved his mouth as he caught the tail of the Aerophibian. He spun him to the front where two sets of arms grabbed him. The Pyronite was hit to the ground as the two lower arms held the Pyronite down to the ground.

Ben's omnitrix symbol began to flash red as he turned back into his human form. He then said to the pair who were not on opposite sides of him, "Now, stop being pricks, you dicks."

Eunice then translated at their confusion, "Male genitellia."

A Conductoid plumber came up as Ben was finally in his human form. The Conductoid then said to the Aerophibian, "You are under arrest for public disturbance and assult."

Ben then asked the Plumber, "What about the Pyronites?"

The Conductoid replied to Ben as he put hand cuffs on the Aerophibian, "I apologize human, but the Pyronites were only executing self defense."

Ben said to the Plumber, "Hey, these girls agitated the guy. They should be at least obstructing justice."

The Plumber then said to Ben, "Sorry, but they are workers to Colonel Lergas, who has diplamatic immunity that is also for his soldiers."

Ben drew his brows together as he hear Eunice say while taking him with her, "Come on, Ben."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I certainly did.<em>**


End file.
